Roar
is the sixth episode of the thirteenth season and the 275th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A familiar face returns to Grey Sloan, throwing many of the doctors for a loop. With Catherine putting on the pressure, Bailey has to make a decision about Alex, while a tough ER case makes Amelia's bad day even worse. Full Summary Alex and Meredith come down the stairs at Meredith's house. She offers to come with him since she has the day off. It's good to show the people at the court house that he's not a lone wolf. He declines because setting a trial date won't take much longer than 10 minutes. She wishes him good luck. He needs a minute before taking off. They sit down on the couch. Alex is in the line at the court house. A woman starts talking to him about how slow the line is going. They guess what the other people in the line are here for. She's contesting a ticket because she does not have the money to throw away on this right now. She's pregnant. She asks what he's in for. He says he's here to set a trial date and quickly brings the conversation back to her pregnancy. He's noticed redness on her hands. He tells her to have the rash checked out at the free clinic at Grey Sloan, where he works. He checks his watch and sees he's late. He rushes to the elevator and loudly reminds her to visit the clinic for her rash, creating an awkward situation for her. Andrew tells Jo that they're setting a trial date now. She comments that makes it real. He says it's good because it means things are coming to an end. He asks if she's talked to Alex at all. She hasn't, and it's a little like she and Alex never existed. Jo gets paged by Bailey. She asks Andrew to let her know when she's talked to his lawyer. Maggie and Nathan meet with Arizona in front of the OR board. Maggie asks if she's met the new resident, who is amazing. Arizona didn't know they had a new resident. Maggie goes to bring her over. It's Leah Murphy. Leah greets her. Nathan notices they already know each other. Leah says she used to work here. Arizona walks off to go see patients. Catherine and Richard arrive at the hospital. His shenanigans made her late for her meeting with Bailey. Arizona comes over to yell at Richard for hiring Leah back. Richard says Leah did the work to prove him wrong. She excelled at Foster, so he figured she deserved a second chance. Arizona disagrees. She and Catherine walk off. In the ER, Owen helps Amelia tie her gown. He wanted to say good morning since she was already gone when he woke up. She had an early surgery. He asks if she wants to talk later, to which she quickly responds no, and Owen says that people don't get pregnant on the first try. She assures him she's good. He's a little surprised. April comes over to inform them about an incoming trauma, an MVC. She could use Amelia. Out in the ambulance bay, Amelia takes the case of Robbie Reeves. He has a head lac and asks about his father. He wants to ask his dad how fast they were going. Amelia takes him inside. The second ambulance brings in Bob Reeves, Robbie's father. He has abdominal bruising and a large wound to the left leg. Ben does a quick exam while April tells him they've taken his son inside. They take him inside. At the clinic, Alex finds that Veronica has followed his advice. She wants to make sure this was medical advice and not just some twisted way to get in her pants. He says it's just medical advice and asks how long her hand's been itching. She replies for a week. She says she's available. There's a baby daddy, but they're not together. Hospitals give her the creeps and talking helps. She says the baby daddy is her best friend Jeremy. They had a pact they'd make a baby if they were still single at 40. He examines her eyes. They're a little jaundiced. She says there's a silver lining to the pregnancy. She's lost enough weight to drop a size. This rings an alarm bell for Alex. She notices this and asks if she should call the baby daddy. Since she's gonna be stuck here for a while today, he thinks a little company wouldn't hurt. Catherine is meeting with Bailey. She's there to discuss Alex's situation. A doctor charged with a felony assault should not be on their staff. Bailey says he's innocent until proven guilty. She doesn't want to throw his career away for one mistake. Catherine tells her she has a tendency towards leniency. Catherine believes in her, but if Bailey doesn't take steps to replace Alex, she will. Jackson and Andrew arrive in the trauma room. While Andrew checks out Bob's head lac, Jackson takes a look at the leg wound. It's deep, so they have to debride it and get it covered with a local muscle flap. April says they're lucky to have survived since their car hit the median. While Ben finds blood in the abdomen, Bob says this guy was all over the road and whipped lanes and then cut them off. Robbie is telling Amelia how they kept going faster and passed a bunch of cars. He has quite the head lac, but he says he can take it. Robbie wants to check on his dad. Amelia thanks April for waiting. Robbie is talking to his father, who tells him his mother is coming. Bob asks his son to behave until she gets here. Robbie says he always behave, contrary to that jerk who cut them off. He bets that guy will think twice next time since they taught him some manners. Bob notices that April and Amelia are looking and hushes his son. While Veronica and her friend Jeremy are waiting, Alex is on the phone, trying to get Bailey to come to the clinic. Jeremy holds Veronica's hand, but she reminds him they agreed on boundaries. Alex tells them it'll be another minute, but he needs a surgeon to officially assess Veronica. He leaves to go get one. He promises he'll be right back and leaves. Jeremy puts his hand on Veronica's knees, but she pushes them away. Owen finds Amelia looking at scans. He's about to go into surgery. Amelia says Robbie has a small congenital AVM, but that has nothing to do with the accident. If he's clear in a few hours, he can go home. Owen again asks if she wants to talk. He wouldn't mind talking and he knows she loves to talk. She's fine. She wants them to be them for a minute, just being newlyweds, before they add to it. Owen says if that's what she wants. Bailey's told Richard about her meeting with Catherine. Richard ruled with fairness. Lenient makes it sound weak. He believes in second chances, like Leah Murphy. He felt like that kind of fortitude is to be rewarded. Bailey feels that way about Karev. She doubts if she's right. Richard says this is why they are called tough calls. Alex comes over and says that he knows the clinic's a joke, but it's not a joke when he needs a surgeon to confirm that his patient has cancer. He paged her multiple times, because she can give Veronica her best chance. After sticking him in the clinic, she should have the decency to answer her pages. Bailey tells him not to push her today. Alex simply says he'll see her at the clinic in five. Jo and Bailey arrive in the clinic. They meet with Veronica and Jeremy. Veronica says it's a lot of fuss for a rash. Jo says all her symptoms together are a red flag. They detected a mass on her pancreas on her MRI. It's too soon to know if it's cancer. They'll need to do a biopsy to know for sure. Veronica is surprised that Alex figured it out by just looking at her hands. They both hope he's wrong, though. In the OR, Jackson says he doesn't get road rage. April on the other hand can get enraged when she gets cut off. Ben is surprised. April says they can't hear her, and she never does it when Harriet's in the car. Also, no honking and she always flips people off below the dash. Andrew suggests they just don't do anything. Maggie and Alex are having lunch. Alex is waiting for the biopsy results, so he has to eat fast. Arizona sits down with them and brings up that Leah's back. Maggie says she's great as Amelia sits down. Maggie asks what the problem is with Leah. Alex and Arizona say they slept with her, and that she gets attached. Amelia takes off. Andrew sits down with Jo and Stephanie, who are discussing Leah. They inform him who Leah is and what she did in her short time at the hospital. Leah walks by and, having overheard Stephanie, sits down with them. She figured they were talking about her. Jo welcomes her back and leaves to answer her page. Alex gets paged as well. Jo, Bailey, and Alex are looking at the biopsy results. Veronica has advanced pancreatic cancer. She hopes that radiation will shrink the tumor so they can resect it, and then follow up with more chemo. They will have to recommend termination. Alex says there has to be another option and asks her to look harder. Bailey says she did what he asked her to do, but she can't help if he doesn't like what he hears. Alex says he told Veronica they'd help her. Bailey is not even trying. Bailey says he's on thin ice. This is her recommendation. He should know his place. They're done here. Amelia tells Robbie that his dad is out of surgery, so his mother can take him to go see him once she arrives. Robbie thinks his mother would be scared. Amelia says it'd also be okay if he were scared. He can talk about it. Robbie starts crying and says they went so fast and he thought they were gonna go off the road and die. He wants his mother. Amelia comforts him and says she's safe now. Robbie then falls down and acts confused. Amelia is alarmed and starts examining him as Ben arrives with Robbie's mother. Amelia calls for help as Ben tells Laura to stand back. Amelia rushes Robbie to CT. Laura grasps Amelia's arm. Amelia says she has to go now and rushes off. Amelia and Ben are taking Robbie to the OR. The CT was fine, but she suspects the AVM has ruptured. That's really bad. Amelia tells Ben to make sure an OR is on standby. April tells Bob that Robbie is in surgery for a brain bleed. Bob says today was supposed to be a good day. Robbie asked him to go buy a comic book, which barely happens anymore. Robbie's 12, so anything Bob does embarrasses him. He was so pissed when that guy cut them off because he could have killed them. He got angry and started racing after him. They then hit a slick spot and he lost control. April says Dr. Shepherd is excellent. Laura walks in. She doesn't understand what happened. April leaves the room as Bob starts telling the story. Andrew's walking outside the hospital. He sees Alex and Jo talking. Bailey, Jo, and Alex have delivered the news to Veronica, who concludes that the baby is healthy. She asks how much time she has if she gets all the treatments. Bailey says less than a year. Veronica says there's no point then. They can wait until the baby's born and nuke her body then, but Jeremy says that's impossible. They're saying she'll die before the baby's born without the treatments. Veronica says she went to court to fight a ticket. All day long, she's been thinking that there's a reason that she met Alex. She doesn't believe in anything, but there has to be more than meeting Alex just so he could tell her she and her baby are going to die. Alex then suggests a whipple. Bailey says the baby wouldn't survive being under that long. Alex says they can do it open then, cutting the time in half. If they do this surgery instead of the first round of chemo, they can remove the cancer without harming the baby. It could keep Veronica alive long enough so she can deliver the baby. Bailey is mad. Bailey tells Alex he can't go around suggesting outrageous procedures. He's not a hot shot surgeon anymore. Alex says he didn't promise the impossible. He doesn't care that he's overstepping. Bailey should give the patient a chance. Bailey reminds Alex to know his damn place. Ben is performing CPR on Robbie in the OR. Amelia says they have to get him back. Robbie's in V-fib. He takes the paddles and shocks Robbie. He's asystolic. Ben checks his pupils. They're fixed and dilated. Amelia checks them herself. It's true. They've lost him. She gets mad and takes her anger out on a tray. Nathan and Maggie are operating on an aortic aneurysm with Leah, who answers all of Maggie's questions correctly. Leah figures out that Maggie's heard her story. Leah says what they couldn't have told her that she got into the program at Foster and worked harder than she ever did. She became the best, and then during a cardio rotation, she found an article Maggie wrote. She was riveted and she researched Maggie's work. It became clear to her that she wanted to learn from Maggie. She found out Maggie worked her, meaning she had to come back here. Now she's in an OR with the Maggie Pierce. She can't control what Maggie's heard, but she hopes this changes the way Maggie thinks about her. Maggie understands. She tried to quit after two weeks. Nathan understands, too. He only had one friend when he started working here, and Kepner likes everybody. Bailey's in the clinic with Veronica. She wanted to talk to Veronica about scheduling the D&E. Veronica asks about the surgery. Bailey says it's very risky. Veronica says she already has an expiration date, so she's past worrying about risks. Bailey says if they do the surgery, the cancer will grow unchecked for another 6 months. It'd be too far along for them to treat it, meaning Veronica would be sacrificing her life for her baby's. Veronica says she can see Jeremy being an excellent father to their kid. When she pictures that, all this crap is worth something. If she pictures things Bailey's way, she can only picture death. If this is the only chance her baby has to survive, she has to do it. Alex enters the clinic and finds Veronica gone and Bailey talking to Jeremy. Bailey tells him that Veronica's in pre-op, and she's explaining the whipple to Jeremy. Jeremy thanks Bailey. She walks off. Jeremy tells Alex he's looking for Veronica's hoodie. He panics about raising a kid on his own. It was a good idea when he and Veronica were gonna do it together. Alex says he's worked with a lot of parents, and there's only one trick. You have to be around, and Jeremy's already good at that. Jeremy says Veronica has always been there. Bailey and Jo enter the OR. Veronica asks if Alex is gonna be in the surgery, too. Bailey says he's needed in the clinic. Veronica asks her to thank Alex for her. Amelia is telling Robbie's parents that he went into cardiac arrest on the table. They did everything they could. Laura turns to Bob and says it should have been him. She starts sobbing. Amelia leaves the room as Ben and April take Laura out of the room as well. Amelia finds a dark lounge and tries to choke back her tears. Alex asks if she wants to talk about it. He's waiting to hear about a surgery, so he has some time to kill. She doesn't say anything so he gets up to leave, but she says she had a baby boy in L.A. He was born without a brain so he lived for 43 minutes. She held him and he donated all of his organs. Then she let him go. It almost killed her. She didn't even tell Meredith or Derek. She hasn't told Owen all of it and she doesn't think she can. He wants a family so bad. He won't look at her the same way. He'll hate her. Alex doubts that. Amelia says she took a pregnancy test last night. She watched Owen get more and more excited as they waited for the result. He wanted it so badly, but the longer she sat there, the more she felt like she was dying. When the test turned out to be negative, Owen's heart broke, but she was so relieved. She asks Alex if he's still sure that Owen won't hate her. Arizona bumps into Leah. She apologizes for being weird earlier. She was a little thrown since she didn't know Leah was coming back. Leah says she was thrown all day. Leah says it's impressive that she went into fetal medicine. She leaves to get labs to Nathan. Jackson and April head home together. She can't stop thinking about Robbie. She secures Harriet's car seat, but she can't help but check again if it's really secure. She sits down on the passenger seat. Jackson then gets out of the car and checks again if it really is secure. It is. Jo asks Andrew if he heard from his lawyer. He did. The trial's gonna be soon. He thinks they shouldn't talk about the case anymore. He says he saw her talking with Alex earlier today. She says she didn't have a choice since they were working on a case together. Andrew says Jo picked a bad guy. He hurts her or other people, and she deserves better. Maybe she can't see that, but he can. He hates seeing her with Alex. Owen catches up with Amelia. He asks if she wants to grab dinner together, but she had a cervical spine dislocation just come up. He says he can wait for her, but she says he shouldn't since she'll be late. She walks off and he stares after her. Catherine enters Bailey's office. They need to talk. Bailey says she's not firing Alex. Catherine may think she's lenient, but this is personal. You don't train a surgeon without becoming personally involved. She's made mistakes and those who trained her offered her the opportunity to grow. She's damn sure gonna continue that tradition with a surgeon as good as Alex. So Alex stays where he is. Catherine says fine. They have a bigger problem. She started looking into some records. Alex Karev, Ben Warren, Leah Murphy, April Kepner, Meredith Grey. They all needed second chances. Catherine says they used to be the leading program on the West Coast. Why would Leah fail here, only to thrive somewhere else? There must be fundamental flaw in how they're teaching their residents. They have to fix that. Since the residency program is Richard's department, he'll have to be included as well. Catherine doesn't seem too thrilled about that. Alex lies down in Meredith's bed with her. He says his patient's gonna die. She asks how it went in court. Alex says it went fine. He says he wants waffle Sundays, like a family, before he goes away. It's important to him. Amelia should come as well. Meredith sighs. Alex tells her to be nicer to Amelia. She's gonna need her sisters, because he won't be around forever. Meredith says Amelia talks so much. Alex says Meredith should let her. She reluctantly agrees. She asks if she has to help making waffles. He says she should stay out of the kitchen. Cast 13x06MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x06AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x06MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x06RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x06OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x06ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x06AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x06JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x06AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x06JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 13x06StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x06MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x06BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x06NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x06AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x06CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 13x06LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 13x06VeronicaKays.png|Veronica Kays 13x06BobReeves.png|Bob Reeves 13x06Jeremy.png|Jeremy 13x06LauraReeves.png|Laura Reeves 13x06RobbieReeves.png|Robbie Reeves 13x06NurseKathleen.png|Nurse Kathleen 13x06ParamedicClarke.png|Paramedic #1 (Clarke) 13x06ParamedicMullen.png|Paramedic #2 (Mullen) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Brigid Brannagh as Veronica Kays *Cliff Chamberlain as Bob Reeves *Dave Shalansky as Jeremy *Laurel Garner as Laura Reeves Co-Starring *Micah Nelson as Robbie Reeves *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen *Kevin J. Clarke as Paramedic #1 *Bryan Frank as Paramedic #2 Medical Notes Veronica Kays *'Diagnosis:' **Contact dermatitis **Pregnancy **Advanced pancreatic cancer *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon, acting as a clinic doctor) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Whipple Veronica came across Alex at the courthouse. He noticed a rash on her hands and told her to come into the clinic. At the clinic, he examined her and called for a surgical consult after learning she had lost weight despite being 16 weeks pregnant and had jaundice. Tests revealed advanced pancreatic cancer. Bailey recommended termination, so she could start chemotherapy immediately. When they proposed this to Veronica, she was reluctant to terminate given that it would only give her about a year even if she did all the treatments available. Without the treatment, she'd die before the baby was born. Alex suggested a Whipple instead, to remove the cancer and give her more time to deliver a healthy baby. Bailey refused, but when Veronica pleaded with her to give the baby a chance, Bailey agreed to do it. The surgery went well. Robbie Reeves *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration **Congenital AVM **Brain bleed *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Surgery Robbie, 12, came into the ER after a car accident. He had a small scalp laceration. Amelia examined him and stitched his scalp wound. She did a CT, which showed a small congenital AVM, but he was otherwise fine, so she cleared him. Later, Robbie suddenly became confused. Amelia rushed him to CT, because she believed his AVM had ruptured. Then she rushed him to surgery. In surgery, his brain started to swell and he coded. Ben checked his pupils and saw they were fixed and dilated, indicating brain death. Bob Reeves *'Diagnosis:' **Head laceration **Internal injuries **Leg injury *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy **Debridement Bob, 40s, came into the ER after a car accident. He had abdominal bruising and a leg injury. In the ER, Jackson examined him and said his leg needed to be debrided and they had to place a muscle flap there. They took him into surgery to do that and repair his abdominal injuries. After surgery, he was awake and stable. Maggie and Nathan's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Aortic aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Aortic aneurysm repair Maggie, Nathan, and Leah operated on an aortic aneurysm together. Music "Good Rhythm" - Eric Hutchinson "Summer" - Benjamin Francis Leftwich Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Katy Perry. *This episode scored 8.17 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on September 22, 2016. *This marks the 100th appearance of Camilla Luddington as Jo Karev. *This episode marks the re-introduction of Leah Murphy, who was last seen in the season ten finale. Gallery Episode Stills 13x06-1.jpg 13x06-2.jpg 13x06-3.jpg 13x06-4.jpg 13x06-5.jpg 13x06-6.jpg 13x06-7.jpg 13x06-8.jpg 13x06-9.jpg 13x06-10.jpg 13x06-11.jpg 13x06-12.jpg 13x06-13.jpg 13x06-14.jpg 13x06-15.jpg 13x06-16.jpg 13x06-17.jpg 13x06-18.jpg 13x06-19.jpg 13x06-20.jpg 13x06-21.jpg 13x06-22.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x06BTS1.jpg 13x06BTS2.jpg 13x06BTS3.jpg 13x06BTS4.jpg 13x06BTS5.jpg 13x06BTS6.jpg 13x06BTS7.jpg Quotes :Maggie: Robbins, have you met the new resident? She is great. No, amazing. She's better than some of my attendings. :Nathan: Whoa. Hold on a second. ---- :Amelia: Why the rush, you know? :Owen: What? :Amelia: Well, I mean, we were barely engaged, and now we're barely married, and we're already trying for kids? Why all the pressure? Let's just be us for a minute. You know, enjoy us and feel what it's like to be two people in a marriage, newlyweds, before we add to it, right? ---- :Arizona: Can Webber really rehire her? I mean, I am on the board. :Maggie: What is the problem? We needed a new resident, and she's a good one. :Alex: Robbins slept with her. :Arizona: So did Alex. :Alex: If you go there, be careful. She gets attached. ---- :Stephanie: Did I also mention she almost brought the hospital down with harassment lawsuits and complaints against attendings because she was sleeping with attendings? :Andrew: Well, in fairness, I slept with an attending. :Stephanie: Attendings. Both Robbins and Karev. :Andrew: Robbins and Karev? :Jo: Don't remind me. Not that I care, but still, just don't remind me. :Stephanie: It all screwed with her head, so Webber asked her to leave. Just goes to show, don't crap where you eat. :Leah: Hey, guys! Someone sitting here? :Jo: Hi! No, sit. Um, we were just talking... :Leah: Talking about me? Figures. ---- :Alex: I didn't promise the impossible. Yeah, I overstepped, and I'm overstepping again and pissing you off, and I don't care. Go on, get mad at me, but don't take it out on the patient. Just give her a freaking chance. :Miranda: When I tell you to know your place, know your damn place. ---- :Leah: You've double-checked every suture I've made, and you're pimping me with complicated questions. They told you my story. :Maggie: What? No. :Nathan: What story? Is there a story? :Maggie: Who cares? :Leah: What they didn't tell you, what they couldn't have told you, is that when I left here, things really sucked. Then I got into the program at Foster, and I worked harder than I've ever worked, and I became the best. And then, Dr. Pierce, you happened. :Maggie: I'm sorry? :Leah: During a cardio rotation, I found the article you wrote about awake VATS, and I was riveted. So I researched other things you had written, and it became very clear to me that I'm not just a surgeon. I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon, and I had to find you and learn from you. And then I found out that you'd been hired here, and I thought, "Well, crap." And then I realized, well, crap, I have to figure out a way to get back here somehow. And now I'm in an OR with the Maggie Pierce. Sorry, Dr. Riggs, no offense. :Nathan: No, none taken. I get it. :Leah: I just hope that whatever you heard... well, I can't control that. :Maggie: You know, when I first got here, I was so miserable, I tried to quit after two weeks. :Nathan: People hated me so much, I got punched in the face. Had exactly one friend. :Maggie: Kepner. She likes everybody. ---- :Veronica: I already have an expiration date. Aren't we past a little worried about some risks? :Miranda: If we did this, if we could remove the tumor and keep your pregnancy intact, by the time you deliver, the cancer will have still grown unchecked for six months. It'd be too far along by then for us to treat it. I mean, you would literally be sacrificing your own life for your child's. :Veronica: I can see it, you know. :Miranda: See what? :Veronica: Jeremy pushing our kid in the swing, touching his toes when they're in the sky. And the baby thinks it's so funny. I can see them growing older together, getting to the good stuff. Jeremy showing him "Star Wars" for the first time. "Episode IV," 'cause you can't start anywhere else. High school, college, his first apartment. Jeremy's there, and he's the best dad. I picture that, and all this crap is for something. A happy ending. I die, but there's something good still. There's something good to see. I picture it your way, and everything goes black. There's nothing. Only death. If this is the only chance that my baby has to survive, I am not looking for a guarantee. I'm looking for a chance. ---- :Alex: Well, I've worked with a lot of parents, a lot. There's only one trick. :Jeremy: What's the trick? :Alex: Show up. That's it. Be there. Be around. It's what you're doing for your kid and his mom now, and you're already good at it. Give yourself a break. :Jeremy: She's my best friend. She's always been there. Always. ---- :Amelia: I had a baby. A baby boy. I had a son. Had? When I was living in L.A. He was born with anencephaly but... without a brain. So he lived for, um... 43 minutes. And I held him. I got to hold him. And then it was time. And he was... He donated all of his organs. And then I let him go. And it almost killed me. :Alex: I didn't know. :Amelia: No, you wouldn't. I never told my family. Not Derek, not Meredith. No one. I haven't told Owen all of it. And I don't think I can. He wants a family so bad. How do I tell him that... He won't look at me the same way. :Alex: Are you kidding? :Amelia: He's gonna hate me. :Alex: I don't think so. It's Hunt. :Amelia: I took a pregnancy test last night. I thought I might... And, uh, as I sat there waiting for the result, I just watched him get more and more excited. He wanted it so badly. And the longer I sat there, the more I felt like I was dying. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. And when that stick was negative, Owen's heart broke. And I was so relieved. I could breathe again. See. Now look me in the eye and tell me that he won't hate me. ---- :Andrew: I know you're talking with Karev. I saw you. And after all that stuff you said about how you guys never talk anymore... :Jo: We were working on a case in the clinic. I didn't exactly have a choice. What? You think I'm some sort of double agent, that I'm...? :Andrew: No. No, I don't think... You just... You pick the bad guy. So, the guy who hurts you or who hurts other people, and you deserve better. Maybe you can't see that, but I do. ---- :Catherine: We need to talk. :Miranda: You're right. We do. Because I'm not firing Alex Karev. You think this is lenient. You think this is about my personal feelings. You're right. You don't train a surgeon without becoming personally involved. At least, I hope not! Now, I've made mistakes, and those who trained me afforded me the opportunity to grow, and I'm damn sure continuing that tradition with a surgeon as good as Karev! So Alex Karev stays right where he is! ---- :Alex: I want waffle Sundays. :Meredith: Am I supposed to know what that means? :Alex: Well, every Sunday, I want to do waffles, like a family, all of us. You, me, the kids, Pierce, everybody, all together :Meredith: Okay. :Alex: I want to do that as long as we can before, you know, I go away. It's important to me. :Meredith: Okay. :Alex: And Amelia. She should come, too. You need to be nicer to her. You need your sisters. I'm not gonna always be around. You're gonna need them. :Meredith: She talks so much. :Alex: So let her. ---- :Meredith: Do I have to help make the waffles? :Alex: That's my thing. Stay out of the kitchen. See Also fr:Sur la sellette Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes